


A Kiss With A Fist

by UntilNeverDawns



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Haunted House, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tig's Doll Phobia, accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilNeverDawns/pseuds/UntilNeverDawns
Summary: A work bet that goes just slightly wrong.





	A Kiss With A Fist

The woman looked around the office warily before taking off her wide-brimmed hat. 

“Holy fuck Randi! What happened to your face?”

She turned her swivel chair toward Jason, her office-mate.

“Work injury,” she replied with a shrug. During the Halloween season, Randi worked part-time as a scare actor in one of the haunted houses outside of town. “Anne challenged me to The Game.”

Jason facepalmed. The Game was a time-honored tradition among the scare-actors. It usually just involved a little extra scaring. “So what happened?” he asked, moving closer to inspect the bruise and cuts that marred the left side of her face.

“I was in the Dollhouse--” she began, referencing a section of the haunted house where the actors were dressed as creepy dolls. “A group of guys came through. I startled one of them--apparently he is _terrified_ of dolls--and got a pretty impressive right hook for my trouble.” Randi chose to exclude the parts about being knocked unconscious and her assailant being a member of the Sons of Anarchy.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Is the lass you clocked last night okay?” Chibs asked his pediophobic brother.

Tig shrugged. “Don’t know. I didn’t see her after the other one dragged her away.”

Juice looked at Tig as if he had just kicked a puppy. “Bro, you fucking knocked her out cold and didn’t check to see if she was okay? That’s cold, even for you.”

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Tig asked. The more he thought about it, he did feel bad. “I don’t even know who she is.”

“Her name’s Randi,” Rat Boy supplied. “We went to school together. I think she works in that office on Hudson.” 

“Good man,” Chibs said, giving him a slap on the back. “Now Tiggy just needs to find the best way to apologize.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Hello?” Randi answered her office phone.

“Hey Ran,” Heather, the receptionist replied. “You’ve got a visitor.”

“Oookay,” she replied, her brow furrowing. She wasn’t expecting anyone. “I’ll be right there.”

She went up to the reception area, her eyes widening at the sight of a leather-clad biker with dark, curly hair. She saw the man wince when he saw her face. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, confused as to why the man was here. 

Tig couldn’t help but stare. Without the creepy makeup, the woman was strikingly beautiful. He could see the cuts where his rings had connected with her face. He stuck out the bouquet of flowers.

“I’m really sorry about what happened last night. I really hate dolls.”

She took the flowers. “Apology accepted. I’m still confused as to why you came all the way out here.”

Tig decided to go out on a limb with this, he had already busted her face, so a dinner invitation couldn’t do much more damage. “Shall I explain it over dinner?”

Randi smirked. The guy had guts, that was for sure. But then again, why shouldn’t she go to dinner with an attractive man who had already brought her flowers? 

“Sure. I get off at six.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
